


Необдуманные решения и их последствия

by silver_autumn



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скорпиус Малфой не обращал на него внимания. Вообще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необдуманные решения и их последствия

Скорпиус Малфой не обращал на него внимания. Вообще.  
  
Не разговаривал, хотя их кровати стояли совсем рядом и по утрам они непременно сталкивались взглядами, откидывая пологи и сонно потирая глаза. Не садился рядом на занятиях, даже если свободные места оставались только на скамье возле Альбуса. Не просил передать тыквенный сок во время ужина, даже если Альбус был единственным, кто смог бы до него свободно дотянуться.  
  
Скорпиус просто делал вид, что человека по имени Альбус Северус Поттер не существует.  
  
Альбусу было обидно.  
  
Альбусу было обидно и немного стыдно за себя. Ещё когда первокурсники-слизеринцы вместе со старостой факультета впервые спускались в подземелья, Альбус успел пожалеть о своем дурацком выборе и раз сто мысленно стукнул себя по макушке за него.   
  
В гостиной Слизерина, естественно, не оказалось ни капающей с потолка ледяной воды, ни тины и водорослей, ни шипящих по углам змей, как любил пугать Джеймс. Но Альбусу всё равно отчаянно хотелось выбраться из мрачных подземелий в высокую гриффиндорскую башню. Там в каминах потрескивает огонь (он, конечно, намного теплее и уютнее, чем здесь, внизу), солнечный свет по утрам льется в огромные окна, а алые и золотые цвета радовали глаз.  
  
Да только было уже поздно.  
  
За два месяца Альбус привык, освоился в своей спальне, перестал краснеть, когда с ним заговаривали одноклассники, перестал зажиматься и ожидать подвоха, возвращаясь в гостиную уже перед самым сном. Да и на него прекратили бросать косые заинтересованные взгляды. Все как-то свыклись с мыслью, что сын Гарри Поттера попал на змеиный факультет.  
  
Вот только Альбус смириться так и не смог. Все дело было в Скорпиусе Малфое. Он буквально за несколько часов умудрился поселиться у Альбуса в мыслях так плотно, что даже Распределяющая Шляпа это услышала. Но и через два месяца учебы Малфой игнорировал Альбуса точно так же, как в тот момент, когда молча кивнул в ответ на его приветствие и отвернулся, даже не успев увидеть протянутую для рукопожатия руку.  
  
\--  
  
Но жизнь продолжалась и без Скорпиуса.  
  
Перед началом второго года обучения, когда Альбус под понимающим взглядом отца слонялся по дому, с нетерпением ожидая возвращения в школу, он убедил себя, что Малфой ему, вообще-то, совсем не нужен.  
  
В Хогвартсе и без Малфоя интересно.  
  
В Хогвартсе жили призраки, которых интересно было поддразнивать и расспрашивать, узнавая кусочки истории давно минувших дней. Поскольку уже на третьей лекции профессора Биннса Альбус начал честно похрапывать, то эти отзвуки минувших событий и немногие книги, которые выдавали в библиотеке младшекурсникам, и протащили Альбуса через первые экзамены.  
  
Джеймс не любил учиться — ему казалось, что это в принципе пустая трата времени. А Альбус не любил скучать, и если на лекциях по истории магии его спустя несколько минут одолевала непреодолимая зевота, то он не собирался бороться с ней и тратить драгоценное время впустую. Сон всё-таки был полезней.  
  
Ещё в Хогвартсе жили домашние эльфы, которые щедро делились с Альбусом всякими вкусностями. В озере спал Гигантский кальмар — его Альбус пока не видел, но всеми силами старался разбудить, запуская в воду новые и новые дорожки из камней. А в Запретном лесу водились фестралы, которых было до жути интересно выслеживать по оставленным на примятой траве следам и гладить по тёплым мордам.  
  
Когда уставшая от его мельтешения мама спросила: «Неужели так не терпится в школу?» — Альбус честно ответил, что действительно не терпится.  
  
Хогвартс означал встречу с друзьями — настоящими друзьями, которые появились как-то незаметно. Альбус даже не понял, когда перестал занимать отдельную лавку на зельях и бродить по опушке леса в одиночестве. Хогвартс давал свободу магии, которая искрами сыпалась из палочки, а не кипела в крови, мешая спать по ночам. В Хогвартсе были смех и звонкие голоса, громкое эхо шагов в подземельях, мягкая зелень пологов кроватей в их спальне, запах трав для зелий и книжной пыли. Запах тайн и волшебства.  
  
Отец тогда взъерошил Альбусу и без того растрёпанные волосы на макушке и сказал, что прекрасно его понимает.  
  
А Альбус подумал, что ещё в Хогвартсе будет Скорпиус.  
  
И тут же вспомнил, что Скорпиус ему совсем не нужен.  
  
\--  
  
— Ты придурок, Поттер, — повторял и повторял Малфой, пока тащил Альбуса в школу. — Какой же ты придурок, вся семейка у вас такая чокнутая, и ты тоже ненормальный…  
  
Альбусу было дико холодно, левую ногу буквально простреливало вспышками боли каждый раз, когда она касалась земли, перед глазами всё кружилось, а непрекращающийся монолог Скорпиуса только прибавлял ситуации бредовости.  
  
Хотя вообще, что может быть бредовей, чем отправиться посреди ночи искать единорогов в Запретном Лесу, а вместо этого оказаться со сломанной ногой в овраге совсем рядом с опушкой. И быть вытащенным Малфоем, которого вообще непонятно каким ветром занесло в Лес.  
  
— Я сильно ударился головой, — сообщил Альбус небу.  
  
Снежинка приземлилась прямо ему на нос. Альбус обиженно фыркнул.  
  
— Конечно, ты сильно ударился головой, — согласился Скорпиус. — Ещё при рождении. Ты явно падал из колыбельки. А сегодня просто остатки мозгов отшиб, так что не расстраивайся.  
  
— Ты со мной разговариваешь, — поделился Альбус. — Точно сотрясение.  
  
— Говорю же: придурок, — с кряхтением отозвался Малфой.  
  
Альбус не сразу понял, что они уже добрались до крыльца Хогвартса и что рассерженные голоса принадлежат уже не Скорпиусу.  
  
\--  
  
В больничное крыло Скорпиус к нему не ходил. Зато в первый же вечер назначенной совместной отработки встретил целой тирадой:  
  
— Вот объясни мне, Поттер, какого Мерлина ты попёрся в лес посреди ночи? А ещё лучше скажи, каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы так…  
  
— Двести восемьдесят семь слов, — перебил его Альбус. — И я могу задать тебе тот же вопрос.  
  
— Что двести восемьдесят семь слов? — удивлённо приподнял брови Скорпиус.  
  
— Ты сказал мне за четыре года ровно двести восемьдесят семь слов. Хотя нет, уже двести девяносто два.  
  
— Ты считал?  
  
С мокрой тряпкой в одной руке, закатанными рукавами рубашки и растерянным выражением лица Скорпиус выглядел… В общем, Альбус начинал вспоминать, что именно побудило его надеть форму змеиных цветов. Он пожал плечами:  
  
— Интересно было узнать, каким минимальным количеством слов могут обменяться за семь лет люди, которые живут в одной комнате, ходят на одни и те же занятия и…  
  
— Ты сказал мне ненамного больше, знаешь, — перебил его Скорпиус.  
  
— А смысл? — пожал плечами Альбус. — Ты бы не ответил.  
  
— Ответил, — усмехнулся Скорпиус. — Я бы ответил.  
  
Он замолчал, заставив Альбуса гадать, что значили последние слова.  
  
— Знаешь, — поднял взгляд от пола Скорпиус, — после распределения ты был таким… не знаю даже, как сказать. Ты смотрел исподлобья всё время, как будто ударишь любого, кто к тебе подойдёт, и не говорил почти, только кивал в ответ. Я тебя даже жалел: неловко так получилось с факультетами. Да тебя все жалели, только трогать боялись, ты огрызался всё время. На меня как-то особенно смотрел всё время так, как будто я во всём виноват. Альбус, мы спали на соседних кроватях в первый год, а ты каждое утро первым делом меня таким взглядом прожигал, что я тебя боялся. Серьёзно так боялся, думал, вдруг ты заклятием каким шарахнешь? Поттер всё-таки, сила должна быть.  
  
— Я не… Неправда это, — возмутился Альбус.  
  
Скорпиус негромко рассмеялся.  
  
— Ага, так всё и было. Я даже к декану как-то хотел пойти, но передумал — что я, совсем сопля, жаловаться? А потом месяца два прошло, кажется, тебя расшевелили, и я подумал — отошёл, ну и ладно. А что меня терпеть не можешь, так это ничего, это у вас тоже семейное.  
  
— Ты тогда и спальное место поменял, да? — тихо спросил Альбус.  
  
— Ну да, — кивнул Малфой. — У меня до этого дни не слишком хорошо начинались.  
  
Альбус вдруг рассмеялся — чистым, громким смехом.  
  
Смешно же было, правда. Глупо, но смешно.  
  
— Ты не пожал мне руку, — отсмеявшись, произнёс он. — В первый день.  
  
— Какую руку? Поттер, не придумывай. Не было такого.  
  
— Было, было, — закивал Альбус. — Я тогда тебе представиться подошёл, а ты кивнул и отвернулся. Даже внимания не обратил, что я ещё не закончил. Я... обиделся. Немного. А потом оно как-то закрутилось, и ты молчал, и...  
  
Скорпиус застонал, опустив голову на стол.  
  
— Поттер, — страдальчески протянул он, — ты всё-таки такая девчонка!  
  
Альбус обиженно пихнул его в плечо, но потом просто пожал плечами.  
  
— Знаешь,— отсмеявшись, посмотрел на него Скорпиус.— Отец уже рассказывал мне историю одного неудачного рукопожатия.  
  
— Знаешь, — широко улыбнулся Альбус, — Шляпа предлагала мне выбор.  
  
— Выбор?  
  
— Выбор факультета, — подтвердил Альбус. — Но мне очень хотелось сидеть рядом с одним язвительным Малфоем.  
  
Скорпиус подошёл к нему поближе.  
  
— Ну, в таком случае, Альбус Северус Поттер,— начал он, протягивая руку, — не согласишься ли ты заглянуть со мной в Хогсмид в эту субботу?  
  
— Думаю, Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой, — усмехнулся Альбус, — как два самых больших придурка этой школы мы просто обязаны это сделать.


End file.
